Tsukumogami
Artifacts of Japan Japan remains one of the few major civilizations to have never hosted an iteration of the Warehouse. This does not, however, mean artifacts ceased to exist there. In fact, due mostly to it's years of isolation and rich culture, Japan is suspected as being a largely untapped hoard of artifact energy. Due to the lack of an official institution like the Warehouse for collecting artifacts, tales of magical and possessed items known as Tsukumogami tended to crop up frequently, to the extent such stories became not only widespread but also generally accepted by the populace as true. To this day, especially among the older generations, notions of mystic objects and malevolent spirits are still taken very seriously by some. With no organization collecting and controlling problematic artifacts, such duties were often carried out by holy men who had means of projecting enough peaceful energy into artifacts to soothe them. Much of our knowledge of artifacts in pre-Western Japan comes from Toriyama Sekien, who was known by Warehouse records to have been privy to the nature of artifacts. Not a collector himself, but a cataloger, he created many illustrations of what are believed to be artifacts collected by the monks and priests he met. His illustrations are vague, but provide what is currently the best surviving record of Japanese artifacts, many of which are still unknown to the Warehouse today. Known Tsukumogami Collected *Kasa-Obake: An umbrella that hovers just out of reach or people during rainy nights. May react violently if grabbed. *Biwa-bokuboku: A biwa lute that strums itself in the presence of loss, comforting the victim and disrupting the life of the perpetrators. *Boroboroton: Futon bedding that enshrouds and suffocates those who fall asleep on it. *Chōchin-obake: A paper lantern that "feeds" on fear, following people at night and illuminating suddenly to startle them. Reports of illustrations on the paper vary, may mean more than one exist. *Ittan-momen: A bolt of cloth with predatory snake-like behavior when unwound. Remains inert while rolled. *Koto-furunushi: A koto that, if not played regularly, grows more strings that seek to entwine and draw in the melodically inclined. Draws itself to places with frequent music. *Menreiki: A chest of Gigaku masks. Forces the wearer to take on the role they depict. Considered bifurcated, records indicate 66 masks, though only 38 are in Warehouse custody. Status Unknown *Bakezōri: Sandals that make the wearer walk while asleep. May be related or to the same artifact as Bodhidharma's Slippers. *Furuutsubo: Quiver. Attaches itself to people displaying determination and tries to provide them arrows, whether they need them or not. Considered friendly, if clingy. *Ichiren-bozu: Prayer beads. May be related to monks who used them to calm artifacts. *Jatai: Kimono sash. Known to be aggressive towards men. *Kameosa: Sake jar. May be related to stories about Shojo. *Kasa-Ehime: Umbrella. Exists as a rumor only and reports only date back several decades. Said to appear on rainy nights and render victims frozen in fear. *Kosode-no-te: Kimono robe. Thought to be self-animating. No solid information known. *Kurayarō and Abumiguchi: Saddle and Stirrup, known to let the user move as though riding an invisible horse. Location unknown, as is nature of the relationship between the artifacts. *Kyōrinrin: Paper scrolls. Location unknown, may have been used to record important documents. Desires to collect and spread knowledge. *Minowaraji: Straw coat. No information known. *Morinji-no-okama: Tea kettle. Make be related or identical to the Teamaster's Teapot. *Shamichoro: Sitar-like instrument, suspected to originate from Bunraku Tayū. Puppeteering properties? *Shirouneri: Dish-rag or netting. Fabric forms shapes and is said to emit foul stenches. *Shōgorō: Gong. No information known. May have been ceremonial. Possibly temple related? *Ungaikyo: Refers to a reflective surface. Possibly a mirror. Refer to Totomi Mirror and Bell legend? *Yamaoroshi: A blunt grater. Name translates to "Mountain Wind". Resemblance to porcupine noted. *Yūreigasa: Umbrella. Exists as a rumor only, not included in official records. Said to pull people into the sky. Category:Lore Category:Artifact Category:Prof.Draco